alpha problems
by qbert75
Summary: This is not just a cross of over, this is Rise of the brave tangled dragons. The big four are drawn together, they think its coincidence but they were drawn by an outside force and guided to each other. Why would they all be need? Who set them up? Who is the enemy that it takes four special people to take on? T for violence and some language, i don' know if there will be pairings.
1. first encounters

**Hey everyone with icy wind finished i needed something new to write. like i said in one of my last chapters of icy wind i recently watched tangled and brave for the first time. So what better tribute than RofBTD **

Hiccup was on his normal routine, explore, map and creating new tricks, he of course wasn't alone, he always had his trusty friends toothless, the nightfury. He was sonic fast and possibly the last of his kind. Hiccup, the chief of berk, left the chiefly duties for his mother for the day, or week. It all depends on how long he flies, but without the alpha, she might have a hard time. So Hiccup promised her he wouldn't be anymore than a week.

They glided across the skies south of berk, when there was a sharp wizzing sound. It only lasted for a second so he ignored it. Toothless on the other had let out a low, deep growl and banked to the right. "What is it buddy?" Hiccup coaxed. He raised his head, then quickly ducked back down, as the sun glinted off something metal, accompanied by the same sharp wizzing sound. "Arrows, Toothless defensive man-" He never finished his sentence on account of he was struck by an arrow in the arm.

He screamed in pain, then leaned over to examine the wound more. The arrow completely penetrated his arm. He felt himself getting woozy, light headed. His balance began to slip, the slide out of his saddle, then started plummeting toward the earth. He was still conscious enough to draw his arms out, slowing he descend and letting him glide. He landed in something soft, a field maybe he didn't know. He passed out.

He woke to what ever he was laying on shaking,the smell of fire, and the scream of his best friend. His eyes shot open, he winced as the pain \rushed back to him. He looked around the room, it was dark but he could make out the room was small, a few quivers of arrows lined the wall, he was laying on a bench. He looked to his arm there wasn't an arrow, but it was wrapped in white gauze.

The earth shook as if there was an earthquake. Hiccup hopped to his feet and get along the wall for the door. His metal prosthetic foot was still in flying position, so it was hard to walk. He felt for the handle on the door and yanked it open, he hobbled into outside, "Toothless, stop!" He shouted to the heavens. A blake shadow crossed the ground, Hiccup would have been afraid if he didn't know it came from toothless. The sleek black dragon dropped from the cloud line to the ground in a second. Hiccup tried to approach Toothless but an arrow landed in the ground, pointing slightly to the boulding. THere standing in what looked to be on outpost was a girl with wild red hair.

"Run, ye blithering idjet!" She called from the tower. than nocked another arrow aiming for Toothless. But Hiccup stood his ground. "Great, ue paralyzed wit fear."

Hiccup could smell the gas building in the back of Toothlesses throat, he put out a hand to steady the dragon "We are not here to hurt you. We don't want any trouble."

"We, wat do ya me mean, we?"

"I'm Hiccup, this is Toothless," he turned to him, "Toothless say hi."

She ducked her head around a beam, then slowly drew her head out. He sat on his butt, like a person. Than waved to her growling the whole time. "Wat in te devils name is dat t'ing."

He growled deeply in response. "Look now you went and hurt his feelings, thanks. If you don't mind we should be going lots of land to map." He moved toward his friend but another arrow landed in between them.

"Ye not going anywhere wit dat injury." She drew another arr, Hiccup glance at the quiver on her hi[. There were effoe arrows for them to do this all day.

"Trust me, Berk isnt that far, i'll be fine." Toothless lowered his head, his ear flaps started to vibrate. "What's wrong buddy?" He growled and looked to the sky.

Another shadow crossed the sky, another dragon cry tore through eh sky. "More devils." The girl shouted an aimed her bow to the sky. She quickly drew back as brown needle like objects rainded down sticking out of the building.

"NO, NO, STOP! Toothless, bring that dragon down." He narrowed his his eyes and nodded his head, the flying dragon screamed then slowly descended. "Don't' shoot. Please, deadly natters are very volatile."

The girl drew back teh arrow, but didn't shoo. She tracked the dragon as it lowered, and landed. It's rider wore a full helmet, they dismounted and started walking toward Hiccup. Slowly with anger in every step, they drew a battle ax from their back than ripped off their helmet and chucked it at HIccups chest. A girls long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders. "You son-of-a-bitch, i could have taken out that archer will your standing around with your thumbs planted firmly up your-!" She shouted, but was cut off by Hiccup.

"Astrid, we don't need to hurt her, she was trying to be some what friendly."

Astrid shouted "SHE!"

Than the 'she' shouted back, "Ya, she, ye got a proble wit dat." Her arrow trained to directly over her heart.

"Oh, your going down." She moved to storm the building but Hiccup held her back. She was muttering insults and other vulger comments under her breath

"Astrid, calm down. Everythings fine, we were just leaving."

"Like 'ell ye were, 'ot wit dat arm."

Astrid continued to push against Hiccups grip, which was starting to falter. "Wait, what happened to your arm?"

"Nothing, i'm fine."

"Fine, ya call taking an aroow to the arm, den falling off ye 'ell beast mid flight fine?"

"Your not helping!"

"I'm 'ot trin to."

"Astrid if I let you go will you get back of stormfly and leave, i'll be right behind you."

"No, i'm going to kill her, than we can go."

Hiccup hesitated, then let out a huff. "As chief, i command you to return to Berk." It was soft, like he didn't want to say it.

Astrid stopped struggling and the archer released her draw. "Yer a chief?" She called

"Chief of Berk, home of the dragonriders." He released Astrid, "This is Astrid, my girlfriend."

Astrid stilled looked solem, but she kissed hijm on the cheek and scowled at the archer. "So why is da chief doing the exploring?"

"Astrid please we should leave." Hiccup gestured for the dragons, who were playing in the open field behind them.

"I asked ya a question! I expect ya to answer it." She drew her bow again.

"Toothless lets go." He turned his back to the tower and the girl.

"Ya should at least eat, the sun will be down soon." She unnocked her arrow and placed the bow around her back. "Least i could do to apologize."

Astrid answer before he had a chance. "Sorry, we have to go. You probably don't have enough food for the dragons." Her voice was catty, not sincere as she mounted Stormfly.

"I'll stay."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Go back, tell my mom i'm fine. i'll be home tomorrow."

"Fine, but you owe me big time, and i think i know just what were going to do." She grinned like the devil.

"Ya, ok just don't be mad at me." He stood with his hand rubbing the back of his neck, she gave a sly look than flew off. "So i never caught your name." he said turning around expecting her to be in the tower. But instead she was a few feet behind him. Toothless growled and she took an involuntary step back.

"I'm Merida, first born of clan dunbroch." She said rather proudly, "and sat ting scares me, dats no easy feat."

"It's fine he' domesticated, Toothless this is Merida, she won't hurt you if you don't hurt her, ok?" His words were slow and deliberate. "Want to see something cool, gimme your hand."

"Wat is going on 'er?" She was weary but she gave him her hand. He slowly drew her arm closer, she was involuntarily trembling.

"It's ok." He reassured her, her hand connected with Toothlesses scaly nose, she relaxed and moved her hand around. Toothless nudged her hand.

"'e's amazing, what do you call 'im?"

"His name is Toothless, he might be the last Night Fury in existence. That's mainly why i'm searching."

"'ow could he be da last one, he's se fast and strong?"

"That's why i don't think he is, just a rare breed."

"'Ell we should get 'ome, i'm starving."

"Home? I thought you lived here." He gestured toward the tower.

"HA! I'm da princess. I live in da castle."

"That might not be the best idea. A dragon flying through the sky isnt exactly incospiuos."

"Ya can just explain it to dem, like ye did to me."

"I can't just explain a dragon to a whole town, i mean you were shoot first ask questions later."

"I t'oug't he was taking ya somew'ere to kill ya." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"So you show me with an arrow?" He deadpanned right back.

"I wasn't trying to 'it ye, I was trying to 'it 'im." She gestured to where toothless was sitting, but he was gone. "W'ere did 'e go?"

There was a loud snap, an toothless emerged from the forest near by with a ree in his mouth. He started dragging it through the earth. Merida and Hiccup watched in silence.

After a while he poked the ground a few times then chucked the tree aside. Merida whispered "w'at's going on?"

"It's fine as long as you don't step on the lines." Hiccup danced his way around the lines to his buddy he motioned for Merida to do the same. She carefully maneuvered along the lines till there stood side by side, they looked on to the drawing of a fish. They laughed together and Hiccup said. "I think hes hungry."

"ya, ye really t'ink that 'e would be safe?"

Hiccup put a hand on the dragons head, "I don't know," Than i light bulb dinged in his head. "Wait, why don't you ride with me? That way the people will see their princess on it and know its safe."

"T'ats a great idea!"

"Great then let's get going." Hiccup gestured to Toothless, than assisted Merida in mounting him. Toothless growled but allowed her to get on, Hiccup mounted and offered Merida some advice, "I recommend you put your arms around me."

He was meet with a punch to his injured shoulder and a very angry. "Ye 'ave a girlyfriend."

He shrugged and muttered, "suit yourself." Toothless flapped his wings and launched into the sky, Merida screamed and wrapped her arms around Hiccup. "I warned you." meet with another slap.

They glided over the ocean of trees, Merida gliding if needed, it wasn't long before they came to a large walled city. Hiccup was so mesmerised he didn't hear the sounds of peoples terrified screams. Merida pointed to a landing place and they set down. they were right outside the castle, and meet with spears pointed at them. Toothless let out a low growl, "Merida, your on."

"People, t'is is 'iccoop, da chief of Berk. We ride on his pet, Toothless."

"Of course me lady, your mother is looking for ye." One of the guards bowed and moved his spear into a less threatening potion. "We can take care of your, aah pet sir 'iccoop."

"It's fine, 'e will eat wit us." Merida dismounted and nodded for Hiccup to do the same. He fidgeted with his foot, it swapped to its walking form.

"Stay right behind me, ok?" He whispered to his best friend. He nodded and they were off through the castle doors and after a few turns into the great hall. A single long table sat in the middle of the room, a large man sat at one end and a smaller women, but still bigger than Merida sat at the other end. Three identical boys occupied another and the last was empty.

"MERIDA, T'ere ye are." The women called from the table, not noticing the boy and his dragon just behind her. "A lady isn't late."

"Mom, I've brought company. May i present, the chief of Berk, 'iccoop and his pet, Toothless." She raised her arms like she was showing off a tapestry she was really proud of. Hiccup walked into view. "iccoop this is mi mom, dad, and mi brothers 'arris, 'ubert and 'amish.

"Ah, look he's got a missing leg as well, 'ow did ya loss it sonny?" Her Fathers accent wasn't as heavy as hers but it was still present. "And where's this pet of yours?"

"Well…" Hiccup trailed off and waved his hand forward. "I can explain my leg later for now, you should know, don't freak out." Toothlesses blackskin let him hide in the dim doorway, but his green eyes shined through. He slowly advanced his head coming into view next the his body and wings, al the way down to the tail.

When the family figured out that a dragon had just walked into the Great hall, they freaked out. Meridas mom screamed and ran to the back wall, while her Father drew a sword and picked up his chair to use as a shield. Her brothers drew wooden swords and rushed Toothless, but Merida stepped in their way. "Ye brought a beast of 'ell into our 'ome for dinner, really Merida?" Her father said advancing forward.

"No, no its ok, Toothless say hi." He sat down on his but and lifted onto his hind legs then waved his front paw. Meridas mother screamed again, her brothers stared at him smiling. Her father didn't really change.

"Dat is a beast of 'ell. I'll mount it on my wall." Hiccup stood in front of his dragon. Who dropped to all fours and lowered his head saddly.

"Why does everyone here have to hurt his feelings?" Hiccup rubbed his behind the ears, his head raised high enough for him to stick his other hand under his jaw and scratch him in his sweet spot. He collapsed down onto the floor, a dumb smile plastered to his face, "There he's subdued." He deadpanned. "Sir if you want, you could be friends with him."

"Wat is going on here?" He put down the chair but didn't sheath his sword,

Merida, who was busy trying to keep her brothers off of Toothlesses limp body said, "Just hear him out."

"Let me see you hand, the one without the sword." He gave the small boy a stare that would unnerve the strongest of warriors, but still stuck out his arm. Hiccup pulled him close to Toothless and placed his hand on the dragons nose.

"I'll be damned, maybe its not so horrible after all. So what does he eat?"

"Fish mainly, Berk is an island so we have plenty of accused to fish." Toothless stirred and Meridas father drew his hand back. The boys that were still climbing around his wings slide off as he woke up and leaned his head into Hiccups chest. "I can explain everything over dinner."

"THAN LETS EAT!"


	2. cold hair

**Hey all its been a little while, but i'm back and this is the only story i'm working on right now so i can upload a lot more. lastly i didn't upload yesterday (like i was planning to) because it was my birthday and i had b day stuff to do. If your curios i turned 16.**

The cold water rushed under the frozen lake. The ice crumbled and he gasped for breath, "Jack Frost, you have been reborn, to control the winter. Later you will play a larger role."

This voice rang through his head , he couldn't remember anything before waking up. He examined himself, he felt cold through his body, he looked at his reflection in the ice,. His white hair was stuck to his head, his eyes were cold and piercing blue. Other than that he looked normal, he scooted back and knocked against something. It was a staff made completely from wood, he touched it. It reacted to his touch by instantly freezing under his finger.

He lifted it, it was light something about it struck him as it was his, he tossed it between his hands and gave it a twirl. It slipped from his grasp and one end slammed into the ground, as it touched the ice it sparkled and spread a frosty design over the ice. He gripped the staff in one fist raising it with the intend to bring it back down, instead he was lifted into the air by a sudden updraft. He started to panic as the wind didn't let him return to the earth. He looked out over the trees, he saw the glow of lights, the wind blew hard in that direction.

It placed him down, rather roughly, on the path outside a small town. A man walked by, "hello, sir." but the man kept walking, "madam." He said passing a women as he walked through the streets. A boy ran straight at him, "Little boy, can you-" He trailed off mid sentence as he boy passed through him, like he wasn't even there. He felt the cold grip his heart as he realized that everything pointed to hm not being real. He dropped his staff and gripped his head with both hands, the ground froze around the staff as a women walked by. Her foot passed right through the staff, but her foot slipped on the ice that was created. She stumbled before regaining her balance and walking on. _I'm real, they just can't see me, and can pass right through me. _He picked up his staff again, and ran back for the path. He lifted the staff to the sky and he was taken off his feet again.

The sun shined it's bright light through the windows of the tower, where a girl slumbered on her soft bed, with her pet chameleon sleeping behind her wrapped in a small ball. Her eyes lifted open droopily. She yawned and sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked down to see her best and only friend in the world sleeping peacefully. She got out of bed to get ready for the day. Once she did everything she needed to do to start her day, she sighed and ran through what she could do, as she idally brushed her hair. She stared out of her window to the open groove below, and the tips of the roving forest just outside of the grove.

A desire burned in her chest, she wanted to go, she wanted to feel the cool grass under her feet, the air blowing her hair, to see the world. But she had heard the stories of the world outside her tower. There were thugs, bridgens, and every bad thing you could think of out the. They wanted her hair, to sell, to profit from , to gold themselves in good health. They wanted the magic in her hair. Her 70 feet of hair that flowed behind her. Yet even with that knowledge she still wanted to go out and see anything other than the view from her tower, but her real dream was to see the lights that rose on the same day every year in person. She was snapped out of her day dream by a oddly cold wind on an otherwise lovely day.

He flew through the night, till the sun dawned. He flew across forests,, and small towns. The wind allowed him to travel fast, but he was still clumsy. He had flown till he saw a tower poking through the trees. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he flew down to see what it was. He He never expected to find someone living there.

He stood behind her as the cold wind made her shiver, she had long flowing hair, it was the color of pure sunshine and being around her made him feel something indie. Not a love, or a want, more of just happiness. "Can you see me?" He asked fully knowing there wouldn't be a response. But her still slumped his shoulders when she said nothing.

He shook his head and went to explore the tower a little. This girl had a kitchen, a large bedroom, two bathrooms, and every wall was painted top to bottom, it really felt like a home. He opened the last door he hadn't been it, just like every door handle he touched, a thin layer of frost spread over it. He threw open a the door to reveal a library, books upon books stacked on shelves that reached up to the ceiling, he ran his hand over the spines of the books, leaving a thin trail of frost.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his hand was touching a book that read, "Fairy tale stories". He pulled it out and leafed through it for anything relating to himself. _Nothing, nothing, nothing!_ till he finally found a book, but a gasp stopped him from opening it, he crooked his head over to the door.

She held a frying pan in both hands ready to strike. But to her there was just a book floating in midair, she looked in awe as the book opened and the pages turned. They stopped on a page, the book rotated to show a man sitting on a throne of ice. Under the picture in big letters were the words Jack Frost. She studied the page carefully, "Wait a minute…" She trailed off. Than he appeared like someone pulling back a clock. She screamed, Jack just laughed not expecting her to see him.

His theory was shattered when he was struck on the side of the head with her pan, he cried out and grabbed his head, dropping the book. "You him me…" he pulled his hands away, staring at them for a second. "Oh my god you hit me!" He bounced on the balls of his feet, "can you see me?"

She nodded ready to seeing again. He jumped up and down, "finally someone can see me, and the pan didn't pass through, this is amazing!" He's cheering too much to notice that she is slowly advancing toward him.

"Are you Jack Frost?" She said in a mousy voice. "DId you come to take my hair?"

"Yes, that's what il was told. Your hair, why would i want you hair?"

She looked away for a second, "no reason, so why are you here?"

"I just wanted to stop flying for a while. I saw this tower and since no one can see me, i cust came in."

"But i can see you."

"That's a first." He gave her a smile and started to walk for the door, leaving the book on the ground. "I should get going, nice to meet you."

She side stepped in front of him, "Where are you going?"

He tried to step around her but she moved again. "I don't know, i'm supposed to be the winter controler guy so i guess wherever its cold."

You should stay for lunch," she blurted out. "You said you were flying, you must be hungry."

"I'm not actually." he looked down to his thin frame, "doesn't look like i ever was." He muttered to himself.

"Oh please, you're the first person i've meat in 15 years of living in this tower, besides my mother. MOTHER!" She frantically looked from left to right like someone would come out of thin air.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair." came a voice from outside the tower.

"Coming mother." She shouted, "hide or something, she won't stay for long."

"Did you really just tell me to hide? You're the only one who can see me." He called after her, but she was already out the door. Jack chuckled to himself as he walked after her.

She was in the main room, he entered as she threw her hair out the window. He gave her a quizzical look but didn't say anything. After awhile of pulling her hair back up, a woman stepped through the window. "Hi, mother welcome home." The girl, Rapunzel, was obviously worried, and her mother saw it.

"Oh, Punzi what's wrong, are you not happy to see mummy?"

"No, of course i am. Nothings wrong." She tried but she really wasn't convincing.

Jack got a devilish grin as an idea for a great prank passed through his mind. The walked over to the 'mother' as she and Rapunzel bickered. The gave the staff a twirl, then picked it up and stabbed it through her, it passed right through and the crook stuck from her chest. Rapunzel let out a giggle and her mother visibly shivered. "It's so cold, fetch mummy a blanket, and mummy feels a bit down will you sing to me?"

Rapunzel ran off through the closet door, she came back with a big chair before going back and returning with a stool and a green blanket. Her mother sat down in the large chair, and Rapunzel tossed the blanket over her legs, then she tossed a portion of her hair over her mothers lap as well, she sat on the small stool.

Than she started to sing, her voice was angelic "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your powers shine." The roots of her hair started to glow softly. "make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." The glow spread through her 70 feet of hair, Jack stood dumbfounded, her voice pulled at his heart. "Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design." Jacks could feel the happiness that he had felt just being around her sky rocket, the felt like he had just flow to the moon and back. "Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." Her voice rose in volume, than died out. With the song finished and her voice stopped, her hairs glow faded, starting in the roots and spreading to her tips.

"Thanks you my darling flower, but mummy must be going now. Must be off to get your present for your birthday soon." Her voice was cheery and she looked almost like she was 20 again.

Rapunzel stood up and tossed her hair out the window again, her mother jumped out, than she pulled her hair back up. "So, your mom seems nice."

She huffed, "Ya, she watches out for me, but I can't leave the tower." She sat down on her stool again.

"You know, i can fly. I can take you outside." He said casually as the leaned against the larger chair.

Her eyes lit up at his offer, then she dropped her head in her hands. "I would love to, but i can't there are so many bad things out there."

"So, it doesn't mean we'll run into them, and i can protect you." He gave her a cocky grin.

She visibly contemplated it, finally she replied, "ok, but we're taking Pascal, and i'm taking my frying pan."

"Who's Pascal?"

"My chameleon, the won't be a problem." She assured him.

"Ok, then i don't have a problem with it. Where would you like to go?"

She didn't even hesitate before nearly shouting, "There's a place past the forest, every year on the same night, tonight, these lights rise from it. It has been my dream to see them in person."

"Than what are we waiting for? lets get going, we can spend what's left of the day there and see them at night."

She let out a spark of excitement and ran down the hall. She came back with a geen animal on her shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Lets go." He turned around and faced the window. She cocked her head, "what are you waiting for?"

"Um… i'm going to have to either hold you or your going to have to get on my back."

"Oh." She climbed on his back and the jumped out the window. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but the wind pulled them over the grove and forest till they were standing in front of the outer walls of a large city.

**That was a lot of words, but i promise you i will promise right now that you can count on this story everyday, or other day. because it makes me sad when i dont get any emails saying people uploaded, so i dont want you to have to deal with that.**


	3. story time

"WHAT?!" Fergus, Merdias father, shouted. His face red with anger. "GET OUT!" He slammed his hand on the table.

Hiccup and Merida both stood up, Hiccup out of fear and Merida out of embarrassment. "Sir, i didn't mean to offend you, honestly i don't know what i said wrong." It hadn't been past the appetizers before Fergus shouted.

"You didn't say anything wrong, i just remembered who your father is." His face was still red, but he stopped shouting.

Hiccups face fell into a frown, than the stole it back, "knew. You knew my father. He's dead." The room went silent. Hiccup broke it, "look, i don't know the feud between you and my father, honestly i didn't even know we discovered this place already but, you have no quarrel with me." The was trying his best to keep his voice steady, but it's hard when your open such a recent wound.

Farges gave him a sad look, the brothers leaned in detecting a story they hadn't heard before, that they might not have heard. "Stoick, was a great warrior. Even as an enemy, i give you my condolences." The stood from the table and vowed, toothless frowned and slunk to the corner of the room, where the curled himself into a ball. "Do you want to hear the story?"

"I would be honored sir." Everyone sat back down.

"A long time ago, back when both our kingdoms were just fledglings, the highlanders went to war with the vikings. It has been so long I don't even remember why it stated in the first place, but i do know it was before your dragon problem. The war lasted two years, but its has been forgotten by most except those who survived it. It was a bloody war, we lost a lot of men on both sides, the vikings were out great foe. Eventually, we called a cease fire. There never was a peace treaty, I remember the last battle like it was yesterday.

I was young, just joined the forces at the start of the war, i had fought in a few battles before but this was my largest yet, we fought just past the forest. The earth was scorched, trees burned like bon fires, arrows littered the ground. Your father was also there, we clashed personally, shield and sword v.s. two-handed ax. I actual got the better of him, but those bloody hides were so thick i couldn't cut through it.

I could hear my brothers falling all around me, we would have lost the battle, if it weren't for a dragon." Everyone stared in shock. "It scorched the earth deeper than i already was, i don't have a name for it, but it was the first thing in a long time that scared me to my core, gouts of flame all over. I looked at your father, the looked back. We both knew what we had to do, we called to what men were left to hide in the tressa and stop fighting. your father took the vikings back on the ships. I never saw him again, we never fought another dragon or viking after that day. Haven't seen one since you showed up." The turned his head to the dragon curled up in the corner. "What's wrong with him?"

Hiccup lowered his head, "There are these dragons in the world, there called alphas, they can take control of other dragons minds. We fought a man that had control over one of the alphas, it took control of toothless. The had no control over his body, the man ordered him to kill me, my father jumped in the way and the took the blast." The lifted his head and looked at toothless, the was looking back, his large eyes filled with sadness. "A nightfury never misses."

"Hiccup we should get some air, came with me." Merida stood up and gilded Hiccup up the stairs, the looked back at toothless. The lowered his head, then stood and tromped through the great hall door. She guided him through the castle, up more stairs than through a trap door. They stood on the roof of one of the towers, night had fallen. Hiccup leaned on the rampart, than sighed. "Well, i guess we're enemies."

"Like you said, you have no quarrel. Why should we?"

They stared out at the stars, there bright twinkling lights felt so far away, than a black figure blocked some out. Hiccup whistled, and it took a dive, toothless landed next to the two people. The perched on the rampart like a gargoyle, unmoving.

"I really should be getting home, Astrid will get mad, and a chief should not be away for too long."

"You _should_ stay, sleep in a guest room. Astred can wait till morning."

The hugged and assessed himself, the was kinda tired, and Toothless couldn't really maneuver by himself, his arm was hurting as well. "Fine, but Astrid is going to be so mad."

"What's her deal anyway?"

"She's my girlfriend, and she saw me nearly die, twice."

"Wait, what twice?" She looked at him, the darkness hid the expression on her face. "You nearly died, twice?"

"Ya, you know one of the, the other is a long story. It was actually a little while after i meet Toothless." The reached his hand out and patted the still dragon.

"Well if you're spending the night, you got time."

"Ya, i guess." He huffed, then delved into telling her what happened from after the meet Toothless, all the way up to the day the woke up after the dragon fight. The was patting Toothless idly again. The brisk air blew through their clothes and hair. Hiccup barely even notice, his clothes were meant for the cold, fast wind. But Merida shuttered, she looked to Hiccup.

"We should head back inside, finish eating." The nodded and they walked back through the trapdoor, they returned to the table, they ate in silence.

Toothless let out a roar that rang through the sky, the flapped his wings and jumped into the sky and glided, the landed outside the doors to the castle, the gate was drawn up and stopped him from entering, there were no guards and there was nothing the could do to get let out a cry, but no one came. The stomped his feet, and let out a louder cry, it echoed through the seemingly empty sky.

"Toothless," Hiccup muttered. "Where's toothless?" the looked at Merida.

"We left him on the roof."

Hiccup shifted un-easly, the looked to his plate of food than to the door. He could feel something building in his gut. "The sounds like hes trapped, i'll go check on him." He rose from his seat and walked toward the large doors.

"The gates are up for the night, he'll be fine outside for a night." Elinor, Meridas mother, said. It was the first thing she said in a while.

The stopped by the door, the didn't bother turning before saying, "I think i should get going. I got a bad feeling that somethings wrong." The feeling in his gut was growing and he could feel the worry creeping into the back of his mind. _Somethings not right, and i don't want to stay here and find out later._

"About your dragon? He's a dragon, he'll be fine with a night outside, and like i said the gates are up. They don't go down unless there is an emergency." Her voice was more of a command than a reassurance.

A loud cry rung though the hall, "I think i still better be going, on wa-" His sentence was cut off by a louder roar. His skin grew pale, and the looked at the door. "There's another dragon." The muttered.

"What was that sonny." Fergus called form the table, Merida stood up.

"A it takes a nightfury nearly a minute for them to build up a cry like that, there's another dragon."

No one moved, "That's fine right? There domestic, right?" Merida said as she moved across the room.

"This one might be, it sounded familiar and not in a good way."

"What is it?"

"If i'm right, something with a lot of needles and a very angry rider."

Elinor looked to Fergus, who looked confused about everything, then back to her daughter who looked concerned, lastly to Hiccup who looked terrified. "Do you think you can handle him?"

"Maybe, i mean she might want to kill me."

"She?" Elinor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, if i'm right that would be my girl friend."

"Vikings, alright lets lower the gate."

"Thanks." The took a deep breath and exited the great hall.

The gate was lowered and Toothless was there, staring at the sky, the heard it too and the didn't like it either. Hiccup crossed the bridge to his best friends, another cry rang through the sky, but without the stone walls muffling it was clear, that was no deadly nadder. "Ok, i was wrong its not my girlfriend, it's much worse. What ever you do, don't come after me."

There was a loud thud and on the other side of the yard a black figure landed, wings outstretched, green gas rose from its mouth. "Merida."

"Ya?" She was reaching for her bow that she had around her body.

"Don't shoot any arrows." The put up his hands slowly, and toothless stepped in front of him, he was growling. _Not here, can have anyone getting hurt._ "Can you calm him bud?"

Toothless growled lower and shook his head. "Ok than bud, spread your wings." the did, "if the wants to fight, we don't fight here."

Carefully, with his hands still raised, the approached the dragon. It was jet black, two large yet sleek wings, flat head, and red reptilian eyes. The lowered on hand as the approached and the dragon growled. The said soft words to try and clam it down.

But one false step later, the dragon roared and the gas ignited into a deep purple ball, that shot went wide, flying off into the distance, harmless. Hiccup stared at it confused, _a nightfury never misses._


	4. knock out

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't uploaded this in awhile this has been my life for the past week.**

**Me: time to write, probably should be paying attention to the teacher. Nah this crap is easy. (Pulls out notebook and pencil)**

**Brain: lol what you want to be creative? Na mate you couldn't even come up with a stupid joke if you tried.**

**Me: thanks brain. Why do you hate me?**

**Brain: I don't, someone just put a wall up.**

**Yup so screw writers block. But it's here now so be happy :).**

The large city walls loomed over them like a fortress, "This is not what i expected." Rapunzel had said as they approached the gate, a guard standing on top of the wall stopped them.

"State your name a business."

"Rap… Rapunzel. I'm here to see the lights."

Jack remained silent, but the gripped his staff a little tighter. "Last name?" The guard called from his tower.

"I… I don't have one." She shuddered as she finally released her mother never said her last name.

"How do you not know your last name? You look to be about 16, and thats a lot of hair." The said.

She white knuckled her frying pan, but her voice stayed strong. "I turn 16 today, yes it is, now may i enter?"

"No." The started walking away.

"Why not?" she called after him.

"The festival of lights is tonight, the cits all booked." Then he walked off.

"I got an idea." Jack muttered, "climb on." She did, and he went over the wall.

The city was bustling with people, no one even noticed the girl flying over the wall, nor did they notice when they were stepping on her hair as they walked. Jack helped Rapunzel bundle it up into her arms, Jack saw out of the corner of his eyes a group of small girls braiding each others hair. Jack tapped her on the shoulder and nodded toward the group of girls.

Rapunzel caught on, she whistled to the girls, they turned then they saw the hair. She nodded toward it, the girls squealed with joy as they ran to her. After about 40 minutes of bouncing around and braiding hair the girls stepped back a viewed their creation.

Her hair was braided so much that if stopped just above her ankles and was laced with flowers. Jack had to take a step back, she looked stunning. She looked at him with a shy grin and giggled a people walked right through him. "You look amazing." He breathed.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly, the girls thought it was for them so they left to go do something else.

"No really you look stunning." He regained his composure, "lets go find those lights.

They explored the city together. It was large, and everywhere they looked were little pendants, a yellow sun stitched onto a purple background. They walked into the main square, people milled about. On a wall that encased the castle from the rest of the city, was a large mural, the king and queen stood smiling down at the square and in the kings arms was a baby with brilliant blond hair, that contrasted both there brown haired selfs.

Jack pointed it out, "Rapunzel why don't you ask someone about that?" She shrugged and approached a shop keeper. He was idaly sweeping his floor.

"Excuse me sir, but can you tell me what that painting significant."

"Girly, have you ever even visited this place?"

"No, I've don't really left my house very often."

He looked up to her and his eyes grew wide when he saw the hair. "Your… hair…" He stammered, "come with me." He hobbled around the counter, Rapunzel backed away, Jack was watching from the square. He started to walk toward her. Not really difficult when you pass through everybody.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I want to bring you to the king and queen." He hobbled closer, but she kept backing up. Jack started walking a little faster, then someone knocked into him and he toppled to the ground.

She felt her dress, no pan. _Where did it go?_ "Jack." she called over her shoulder, taking another step back.

The man stopped and looked around, he didn't see anyone coming to help her so he pressed on. "Trust me, what's your name?"

"Jack!" She called a little loader. Jack recovered from his fall and passed through the last few people. He ran up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She placed her hand over his, Jack debated flying off, but there were too many people around. He froze a spot in front of the man. His foot slide out from under him, but he regained his balance and pressed on. 'Ice? Girly please come with me, you won't regret it." He was only a few steps away, he reached out his hand.

Rapunzel through a look to Jack, who shrugged. She let out a deep breath, that she hadn't realized she was holding in and took his hand.

Instantly her world went dark, everything fell into blackness. Her knees buckled and she collapsed, the small man gave an evil laugh and then looked straight at Jack, "Night night." Then in a flash he slapped Jack, then the same thing happened to him, his vision blackened and his knees buckled. He fell to the ground, the last thing he heard was his sick laughing and him muttering something unintelligible.

The lights of the torches glowed in deep amber light, the stand still between Hiccup and the night fury hadn't moved an inch in the minute that passed, to Hiccup it felt like an hour. The bright glow of red in its eyes seemed to reflect the glow of the torches and moon light. Hiccup finally moved a foot closer, ever slowly.

A growl left the night fury's throat, but Hiccup pressed on.l He was stepping closer only a few feet lie between them, he outstretched his hand. There was a sudden click from the dragon, and his mouth sparked, but no fire streaked the sky. It was a warning. Hiccup closed the last few feet and placed his hand a few inches from the dragons nose.

Another click left the dragons mouth. It's mouth glowed for the split second before the spark died. Hiccup waited for its move. Ists eyes narrowed on his hand and Hiccup swore it cracked a grin. It shoved its nose forward and on contact Hiccups vision blackened and he fell to the ground in front of the beast.

Without missing a beat Toothless leaped into action and stood over the body of his rider and best friend, he growled deeply. Merida and her family gasped, Merida eyed her bow, then reached for it. She drew an arrow and nocked it, but she didn't draw. Her family was too shocked to notice.

Toothless struck out with a claw, but his target deftly ducked out of the way. In I a flash he had retaliated with a balled up paw. It found a home striking Toothless in the head.

He wavered for a second, then toppled over next to Hiccup. His body slightly curled in in a ball. Merida drew her bow back and released, the arrow flew straight and true embedding itself in the creatures hide.

It bellowed out a roar, Merida got a look of pride on her face. She turned to her family, they were staring down the gate in terror. "Raise the gate!" Elinor shouted.

Men grunted and chains turned, the gate raised slowly. The creature let out another roar and turned its devilish red eyes on the archer, in in a flash flash launched itself into the air and toward the standing family.

The boys scattered and disappeared behind rocks or into barrels. Elinor ran backwards toward the interior of the castle. Fergus grabbed Merida by the shoulder and started dragging her back. Merida locked eyes with the beast and was stock still, frozen with fear only slightly moving with her father's tugs.

The Dragon let a cry as its front legs reached out, it's right leg connected with her other shoulder. Her whole body went limp it's claws gripped her under the arm as she slid from her father's grip. Then it turned and flew back to the small pile it had created. It dropped her limp body on top, then wrapped Itself around the pile and in the darkness disappeared without a trace.


	5. A small dark room

Jack was the first to wake, he woke to the smell of fish. He opened his eyes to a small, dark room, but two things stood out to him. Rapunzel long blonde hair was wrapped in a large circle assumingly around her, and a mess of fiery red hair stood out from the dark shadows. He felt an overwhelming heat building in the small room, he counted three bodies lying on the ground around him, none of them looked conscious.

He felt around for his staff, but to no avail, so he made a small snow flake with his hands and sent it across the room. It landed on Rapunzel nose, she stirred but didn't wake, "Oh Jack, don't bother trying to wake anyone. Only i can wake them, so you might as well just listen up." A loud voice boomed throughout the room, Jack spun in circles looking for its source.

"Who said that?! Where are you?!" Jack shouted into the darkness, trying his hardest to hide his panic. He earned a few growls from the sleeping people. _Wait did someone just growl at me? Who are these people?_

A man stepped through the shadows of the room. "Hello Jack, my name is Pitch Black. You probably know me as the boogeyman but the point is the same. Jack i brought you and these people together here because you are destined to do something spectacular."

Jacks muscles tensed, "Look Mr. Black-"

"Please call me Pitch." He interrupted.

"Fine, look Pitch, the only person in this room i know is Rapunzel, and i don't even know her that well. I;ve never heard of you. So how could we do amazing things together if we don't even know each other?"

"Trust me, if I hadn't brought you here you would still have met. But you would have met under much different circumstances."

"Why do you care?" Jack tried to steal his nerves, but he was having a hard time standing against someone you had never even heard of.

"Because you would ruin my plans!" He shouted, then he regained his composure. "I am working on something incredible, and you five would screw everything up."

"Five? I only count four. Look Pitch I have no fight with you, so there's no reason for me to be here. Rapunzel never left her tower before today so i don't know how she would, I don't know about the others but why hold us?"

He grinned a wicked grin, "Jack, your all in this together. After I wake the others i will explain everything. Don't worry, you'll be fine." He lifted his hand and tapped Jack on the head, darkness filled his eyes and head. He fell to the ground, slumped against Pitches legs. Before long his breathing steadied into a low, slow breath that showed he was asleep.

**It's not much but i thought I would upload this to say i haven't forgot about it. I've had a lot of real life stuff going on, **


	6. waking up

**I HATE BEING SICK! But i'm kinda better now, so the stories will start to flow again. **

Every ones eyes opened wide, the room that jack had once stood and searched had been illuminated by an unseen light. It burned bright, almost like they were constantly staring into the sun. Jack groaned as he got his feet under him, Rapunzel looked to him as he stood up than to the others that were nearby. Merida stood up and saw the girl looking at her, her long blonde hair seemed to encircle her. "Umm… hi i'm Merida, who are you?"

"Rapunzel." She wanted to seem strong, but her name came out broken and croaky. "Why does it smell like fish in here?" She wiggled her nose up in disgust.

"That would be me." The other boy stood, the clang of metal on the stone floor rang through the small room. "Hiccup is the name."

Rapunzel pushed away from the two now standing people that looked to her, she backed herself into a corner. Jack noticed and stood in front of her, her shoulders relaxed as she saw him stand to defend her. Merida spun in a circle taking in the room, "looks like its just us three. Wonder what happened to Toothless."

Jacks shoulders slouched and he sat down next to Rapunzel on the ground, she placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiccups eyes went wide. "Toothless, no no no no." He walked around the room, running a hand along the walls to feel for a way out. He walked around Rapunzel but fazed through Jack, whose sad face got sadder.

"It's ok Jack. Maybe they can change." Rapunzel tried to console him.

"Fat chance." It didn't work.

"What did you say, Rapunzel was it?" Merida asked, she had sat next to her on the other side without her noticing.

"Nothing, just talking to Jack."

Merida tilted her head, "Jack? There's no Jack here. Just me, you and Hiccup. Who is walking around in circles for no reason."

"I don't see you trying to get us out of here." He called without looking away from the walls. He slapped the wall, "doesn't matter i guess, there's no way out." He slumped down next to Merida.

The room grew dark in the opposite corner of the room, then just as fast as it came it left. but something was different, a man stood in the corner. His body clad in a deep black robe of sorts and nothing else. His jet black hair was slicked back, and he had a smile on his face. "For people who were out cold for roughly a day, you sure are lazy. I expected you to be bouncing off these walls with unspent energy."

Jack stood, his memories of waking in the darkness came back to him in a wave. "Ok, we're all awake, now would you tell us what's going on so we can leave?"

"Of course Jack," He cleared his throat. "You're all here because you would have stopped the greatest plan that has come to this world. My plan."

"Ya, come on, what's this big plan that we would disrupt anyway. We didn't even know each other five minutes ago." Jack was annoyed that Pitch didn't just come out and say it.

"Jack, don't interrupt." He lifted his hand and a shot of dark light shot forth and connected with Jacks head. Jack screamed as his mind filled with haunting images and pain rushed from all corner of his mind.

"JACK!" Rapunzel shouted, she got her feet under her, but jack held up his hand to stop her. Hiccup and Merida exchanged a glance that portrayed, _These people are crazy_.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions i will continue. I will not tell you the plan, but if i didn't bring you together to tell you this you would have ruined my plan. I'm going to save people, liberate them from their oppressive powers that rule them. As long as you all agree to stay out of the way, you are all free to go. And as an offering of peace, I have something for all of you. Hiccup." He waved his hands and the darkness returned, this time centered around Hiccup, the light flashed back to reveal Toothless sitting by the wall, next to him sat three objects obscured by a fog of dark mist. Hiccup cheered happily, Jack and Rapunzel nearly leaped out of there skin. "Merida." The first object became more clear, her bow and quiver. She ran and picked it up and re equipped herself. A smile plastered to her face.

"Rapunzel." The second object cleared to reveal Pascal wrapped in a ball, sleeping soundly. She was overjoyed as she grabbed him and shook him awake, he woke and curled up on her shoulder before falling back to sleep. "Last but not least, Jack." The last object cleared to reveal his staff, Pitch moved his hand and it shot threw the air and into his hand, crook facing Jack. His grin seemed to widen for a second, than nearly disappeared as he spun the staff around and handed Jack the handle. He nodded gratefully. For Merida and Hiccup the staff vanished into thin air. Toothless crooked his head.

"Now if all everyone is good, please agree that you will not interfere with my plan."

They all nodded.

"Good, NOW GET OUT!" He shouted at them, and waved his hands. darkness surrounded them. There minds blanked and they blacked out.

**That's it for now. I'm just getting back into the swing of writing this story so its a little short. Sorry, review and do the stuffs if you want.**


	7. Alpha

**Hey I'm back. Fast right? Well I'm still sick so I got time. (The teachers don't care what the sick kid dose). That's all I really have so I'll just get 9th either the story.**

Jack woke to the sight of red hair sprawled all over his head. He grunted and muttered curses as he stood. He looked down to see the sleeping girl sprawled across the dirt ground. They're no longer enclosed in a box of stone, now they're in a forest. A smile cracked his face, it dispensed just as fast when he sees a not attached to a tree.

He pulled it away and read aloud. "As insurance that everyone really agrees to the plan. I have split you up, here is a map that will lead you to the others drop off location. Good luck." He pulled his eyes up from the paper to see Merida standing. She was still armed and if Jack was visible to her, he would probably be scared.

Jack dropped the note and reached for his staff, then sent a quick cold wind at the groggy highlander. She wrapped herself in her arms and turned. Her eyes widen as the note fell and she runs to pick it up. Her eyes flew over the page, reading the same thing Jack just read. She crumpled the note and threw it to to the ground, her face red with anger, but it's short lived.

A howl ripped through the air. They both looked toward the sounds source, a jet black wolf had snuck up on them. It's body was larger than a normal wolfs and it's jaw was pulled back into into a snarl. It growls was low, yet it seemed to make it scarier. Its eyes as red as rubies. Merida took a step back and pulled her bow from its resting position. She pulled an arrow, All the time slowly backing up as the wolf advanced. But it's eyes weren't locked on her or even her weapon, they were locked on Jack.

He was slowly pulling back from the wolf as well but he wasn't very scared, till the wolf made a distinct turn that meant that Jack was its target. He struggled to as his fingers trembled, as he gripped his staff, he sent quick gust of wind into its eyes. It barely even blinked. It let out another howl as an arrow struck it in the side, its red eyes seemed to blaze with rage as it turned its head in the direction of the arrow.

Merida stood, having fired the arrow, shocked that the creature didn't die, or at least stumble. Her hand quickly grabbed another arrow and barely even aimed before she fired, it found home in its front left leg. It didn't even slow, if anything it sped up, but Jack acted quicker. The wolf suddenly tripped and slid the the ground, a patch of ice under its feet. Jack took his opportunity to run to Merida. He tried to wrap his arm around her waist but it just passed right through, "oh come on!" He shouted.

"Well if i can't fly away with you, i'll just have to fly away with that thing." He took a step forward, then turned and froze her feet in place, then turned back to the beast. It was on its feet again, "you and me, come on!" He gripped his staff in both hands, they rushed at each other. But Jack jumped into the air as the wolf tried to pounce on him. He narrowly dodged the animals paws. But he managed to get the crock of his staff under the beasts stomach. Jack continued his accent, was drastically slowed with the new amount of weight.

He flew up and up till he reached, what he guessed, was about 300 feet. He looked at the beast one last time, then dropped it. It howled as its dark form fell faster and faster to the earth, it was abruptly cut off as it hit the ground with a sickening crack that seemed to go for miles.

The weight of his feat didn't hit him till he was about to land. As he landed the adrenalin faded and he collapsed to the ground. Merida looked horrified, Jack waved his hand and the ice melted away from her feet. His head collapsed into the grass.

Something touched his back sending a wave of fear through his body, but he was to weak to life his body. He fought to keep his eyes open and his mind from drifting to sleep. He felt hands under his side and he was rolled over onto his back. He looked up at the afternoon sky, the sun sinking to his right.

His vision was obstructed by a head, Merida. The thought that she could see him relieved his fear and sent a wave of happiness through as his mind couldn't take the stress of staying awake any longer, he heard her say, "thanks you." Than his mind slipped into the blackness of sleep.

**Thanks you all for reading, this chapter was originally titled Alpha and Omega, and would switch to Hiccup and Rapunzel view. But I wanted to get this out for today. But there's your sneak peak into the next chapter. (Yes i know and have seen the movie Alpha and Omega. No this is not based on it, and no this is not the alpha from the title, that will come later.)**


	8. Omega

**Here it is, the chapter I alluded to in my last chapter. **

Hiccup woke up in a coughing fit. His upper body lurched him up into a sitting position. Once it passed he looked around and saw the girl from the room. He nudged her shoulder. She mumbled a bit but remained asleep. Than he noticed his best friend sleeping just a few feet behind her. He jumped to his feet and ran over to him, but stopped short when he remembered Toothless hated being woken up. So he pulled up against a tree and examined his surroundings.

There were trees as far as he could see, a dirt road that lead straight through. The girl stirred again and this time woke. She woke with a yawn and she stretched out her arms. "Morning," Hiccup called from his spot against his tree.

She squeaked and pushed away from him, inadvertently running into Toothless. Who had woken just moments before. He released a huff and got up, turned in a quick circle then walked up to Hiccup.

Rapunzel watched, transfixed, a scream in her throat that wouldn't come out. Terror welled inside her and gripped at her hear. She pushed backwards till her body came up to a tree, they were roughly 50 feet apart. She tried to hid behind her arms, Parcel, having been jostled around, woke and looked over the world. He stopped when his eyes fell on Toothless and Hiccup, then he too tried to hid behind Rapunzels arms.

"I get that a lot. I'm Hiccup, this is Toothless. Say Hi Toothless." His voice was full of annoyance. Toothless sat on his haunches and waved his paw, with a tilted head. She didn't calm down.

"Is.. is.. that.. a …" She stammered, but he knew where she was going.

"Yes, he is a dragon. No, he will not hurt you. His name is Toothless and as long as you don't try to attack him, he won't attack you. He is my best friend and flying companion." He paused for a second, "did I forget anything?"

She nodded her head. " What is he?"

Hiro blinked at her a few times, "He's a dragon, like i just said."

"I k-know that, what kind?" She pulled her hands from her face, it showed genuine curiosity.

"He's a Nightfury." Toothless gave one of his grins that would make anyone melt into laughter.

"That's funny." She giggled for emphasis. "There have only been one Nightfury ever spotted in the world, and you called him a he. The only reported Nightfury was female." _Getting stuck in a tower for your whole life and having an amazing library has its benefits. _

Hiro gave her a blank look, than cracked a smile. "That's funny because i'm sure that Toothless here is a male."

"... Than there's two."

"I guess so." He cracked a smile and looked to toothless. "Hear that buddy, there's another nightfury out there. We'll find her, don't you worry about that."

a low growl came from the tree behind Toothless, "Toothless why did you growl? This is good. This is great!" Toothless cocked his head. Than the growl came again.

A small wolf pup came from the tree behind the large and confused dragon. Around its neck was a collar with a piece of paper tied around it. It walked up to Hiccup, its mouth pulled back in a snarl, and just stood there.

"What you got there puppy?" He leaned down and pulled the paper from the wolfs neck. His eyes scanned over it.

"It says here that Merida was left in somewhere else and it has a map to her location."

"What does it say exactly?"

"As insurance that everyone really agrees to the plan. I have split you up, here is a map that will lead you to the others drop off location. Good luck." He looked over at her, she was standing and walking over to him.

"What are you waiting for? Lets get going, we have to meet up with them, it will be easier to get back to our homes if we have a group."

Hiccup groaned, "What is it? Come on i have to go see those lights!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Does it matter right now? We need to meet up with your girlfriend and Jack."

Hiccup was just getting to his feet. "Who? Merida? Shes not my girlfriend!" He pulled on his leg and it switched to his riding spike. "Come on, we can cover more ground this way." She gave him a weary glance. "What? This is the fastest way we can reach them, So hope on."

She approached Toothless slowly, Hiccup held out his hand. She took it and mounted the waiting dragon. "Are you sure this-" She was abruptly cut off by Toothless taking flight at a jet stream speed. She screamed, Loud.

Hiccup just shook his head and banked toward the direction the map told them go.

**Sorry its taking me so long to upload this part. I'm working on it when i get a chance but i've been kinda busy and school is starting to give out mid term stuff.**


	9. Regroup

The air screeched above Merida as she waited for Jack to wake. Instinctively she pulled out her bow and knocked an arrow, drawing back as she scanned the sky. The sun had set low in the sky, it casted a beautiful orange and purple back drop. She saw a flick of movement and without needing a seconds hesitation she loosed the arrow.

Hiccup leaned over the edge of Toothless and pointed toward a clearing in the trees. Just as he did an arrow sailed over his head, he knew they were in the right place. "Hold on tight!" He shouted, she obliged by digging her nails into the leather of his riding clothes.

Toothless changed into a nose dive and descended at a such a rapid pace that Hiccup nearly lost his hood, and it was built for dives like this. He dropped to the ground as Toothless gently dropped to the earth. Merida met them as they landed, her bow around her back, she had an embarrassed look on her face. "Would you please stop trying to kill me?" Hiccup asked as he dismounted and helped the very shaky Rapunzel do the same.

"Sorry, I-we were attacked by a wolf. Just being cautious."

"Really, so were we, I wouldn't really say attacked, he brought us a note that led us here. It also was a lot closer to a pup than a wolf proper." Hiccup said.

"Well if you got the pup than I-we got the bitch." Merida looked off into the distance. Than snapped back, "Come on i made a small camp."

They followed the highlander across the clearing to the far edge. Rocks had been placed in a circle and a few logs leaned against one another inside the ring. A knife lay dug into the earth near a log and a blanket of all things laid flat, to Hiccup it looked flat against the ground but the everyone else Jack lay under it. His chest slowly, softly rising and falling with his breathing.

Rapunzel was next to him in a second, she threw her hair over his body and the clearing, once filled with the ampen inclusions of the forest, went silent. It was as if they knew what was about to happen and they didn't want to ruin it.

Rapunzel opened her mouth wide, "Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." Her soft voice filled the silence of the first, hair glowing a brilliant gold form the roots to the ends.

"Heal what had been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." She held the last note for a few seconds before letting it drop, her golden hairs brilliant light faded as the last note died out.

Jack stirred awake and looked around in confusion, than when he saw Punzi, he drew her into a hug. "Thank you so much Rapunzel, you didn't need to do that."

"What in Odin's name just happened?" Hiccup asked, looking to Merida like she could answer.

"I don't know, she started singing, the whole bloody forest went silent, then Jack woke up. Not to mention her hair starting to GLOW!" Merida replied, a little awe struck.

"Who's Jack?" Hiccup asked.

"Jack Frost. He's laying under Rapunzels hair." She pointed to her for extra emphasise.

"Aren't you a little old for imaginary friends."

Jack being only a few feet away, rose with a, "I'll show you imaginary." He walked up to Hiccup and moved his arms though his body.

The wark air and heavy clothes didn't help i'm as a shiver ran down his spine. "What was that?"

"Jack Frost," Merida said very matter of factly. Rapunzel nodded as she walked up beside her new friends.

"Very funny, did you guys plan this back in that room? Because it's hilarious." His voice emanating sarcasm.

Jack picked up his staff from it's place against a tree. Creating a snowball with a motion of his staff. He chucked it at the back of the non-believers head.

On impeached he stumbled forward holding the back of his head, his hand becoming cold and wet. The girls burst into laughter. "Ha ha very funny. Now quit playing around. We should find out how to get home."

"Oh a stubborn one. Alright don't believe this." Jack said blasting frost form this staff on the ground around his feet.

He stumbled and fell, the cold ice making it a hard landing. "What the… Alright i give up, what's going on here?"

"Jack Frost... is screwing with you... because you don't believe." Merida choked between laughs.

"WHO'S JACK FROST!?" He shouted.

The girls laughed dropped to giggles and then they looked at each other, "Jack Frost. The winter spirit, Guardian of winter."

"Jackule Froste? If thats true what's he riding?"

"A stick." Merida deadpanned

"He rides a un-dead horse who froze to death in life."

Merida and Rapunzel shared another look, than looked to Jack who was looking at his staff. "Nope that's a glorified stick, if you believe in him you could see for yourself."

"Fine, I believe in Jackule Froste." He spun in a circle, as if to say: I don't see him. He stopped when he turned face to face with the winter trickster.

"Hi, the names Jack. Jack Frost. If you call me Jackule Froste again i _will_ punch you." He stuck out his hand for Hiccup to shake. He stumbled back a few steps. "Oh come on man you fly dragons, and you're scared of wiry looking teenager?" He nodded and Jack shrugged.

"So are we going home or what?" Merida asked, "because personally i like you guys, and wouldn't mind not going home right now."

"I don't want to go back, i want to see the lights in that city."

"I have two lectures and a therow beating waiting for me, i'm fine with putting that off for a while." Hiccup added. Everyone looked at Jack.

He cast down his face, without lifting it he added. "Ya lets hang out."

"I'll fly up on Toothless, so we at least we know where we are." He ran to the relaxing dragon. Pulling himself into the saddle he flew into the air and selected the area.

While they waited for Hiccup to return the group chatted about nothing important when Hiccup came back, with the sky screaming behind him. Toothless landed and Hiccup hopped off, stumbled, than ran up the the group breathing heavily, he said. "We… have… company… coming."

**Sorry this is being uploaded a lot slower than i wanted to be. Thats all i have**


End file.
